The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synwil Yel’.
‘Synwil Yel’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large inflorescences with yellow colored ray florets, dark yellow-green foliage, good compact mounded habit, and a natural flowering season in later September.
‘Synwil Yel’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yowilma’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,924. ‘Synwil Yel’ was discovered outdoor in a large quantity trial format and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2006. The parent cultivar ‘Yowilma’ has white flower color and is somewhat of a faster flowering response in both shaded and natural season crops.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synwil Yel’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.